


Quiet

by Moon_Crow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Crow/pseuds/Moon_Crow
Summary: Pushed off the height of his glory by his own hubris, Berwald thinks about what it cost him
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Quiet

It has never been quiet before.

Berwald doesn’t know what to do with himself. In one hour, he was laying on his back; then in another hour, he’s laying on his side. It was tiring.

He wanted to cry. But he’s cried for so much in the past few weeks that even his eyes were tired of bawling out so much. So he lays there, emotionless.

He doesn’t want to feel. He doesn’t want to think. If he did, his thoughts will only go back to

_“Sweden, you promised!” Tino cried out, grabbing onto his leg “You promised you’d protect Finland! You’d protect me! You promised!”_

_“Come on, you worthless piece of land,” one of the Russian delegates growled, grabbing the weak, struggling Finn with his three partners and dragging him out of the room as he fought them off_

_“No! Ngh- get off of me!” he roared, looking back at Berwald for any reaction_

_There wasn’t any_

_“You promised me the world! You promised me you’d love me forever! You promised to protect Finland for me!” he cried out, tears streaming out his face “Berwald, Ruotsi, please! Take me back! Don’t give me away!”_

**_"You promised!"_ **

Berwald opened his eyes from his long blinking and saw nothing but blurs. His glasses were still broken from getting punched by Ivan during their _little_ war.

So his distasteful thoughts turned to Ivan.

How he pushed a gun to his head while he signed away Finland and Tino over to him. How he gave details of horrible things he dreams of doing to his lover while under his rule, and how he smiled when Berwald was forced back to his seat by his own ruler.

_The bastard smiled as Tino was successfully dragged away from the room, and bowed so gracefully before him with a quirky, “Pleasure doing business with you.”_

He called Tino ‘business’.

As if Finland hadn’t played a major role in bringing Sweden to glory. As if Tino wasn’t the most unique and kind-hearted individual to grace the North.

But he wasn’t just that, Berwald always knew, and he only got to appreciate how much more Tino was than just his colony…when it’s all too late.

There was no more blabbering. No more singing. No more dancing. No more cursing and no more broken furniture. No more laughing.

There was no one singing so loudly from the kitchen so horridly loud that he has to get out of bed and kiss him to silence. Berwald only remembered. It was…quiet.

The garden hasn’t been shoveled or watered in days. There was nothing burning in the kitchen. The letters and paperwork were piling up by the door still, untouched. The house hasn’t been lit in a while.

_Then Berwald suddenly entered the door, making him sit up in surprise. He rubbed his eyes, making sense of the blob that is his lover. “Ruotsi, is that you?”_

_He closed the door behind him, stumbling in the dark towards the bed. He carelessly threw his glasses on the bedside table and collapsed in his lover’s expectant and welcoming embrace, completely boneless, but awake._

_Tino smiled at him endearingly, petting his hair, “Paperwork took too long?”_

_“Mhm…I love you…” he slurred out, rubbing himself to his warm touch_

_He laughed. Gently he pushed him off of him and threw their shared blanket over his body; though he’d pull it back to himself later, of course, he still had an excuse to latch onto him in his sleep._

_Now laid side by side, Berwald could finally see Tino in all his gentle beauty after a whole day couped in his office._

_Even with his blindness and the darkness, he could still make up the faint laugh lines and sleepy violet eyes, cheeks stretched in a smile, and illuminated by the moonlight._

_“I love you.”_

_And they fell asleep in each other’s arms, away from the world and the burdens of who they were for the simple time that they were together; simply Berwald and Tino._

Now it was only Berwald. Facing the same way as he had that one night that couldn’t get away from his head, as it was the last night he saw Tino’s smile in a peaceful environment. It was his last waking moments before this nightmare enveloped him.

Was it night? Has he consumed anything at all lately? When was the last time he brushed his hair instead of falling asleep as soon as he finished cleaning? He didn’t know.

All he knew was that he was alone.

And it has never been this quiet before.


End file.
